Her Best Friend
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: [AU oneshot from Zelda's POV] Zelda thinks about her annoying best friend...and how he's been there for her [Zelink LinkxZelda]


((Happy fun fluffy Zelink plot! It's from Zelda's POV and will have a sequel from Link's POV…oh and it's AU because I've been inspired. This is something to hold y'all over till I finish my eight chapter (or at least get 6 or 7 chaps done) AU Zelink fic. Enjoy!))

Sometimes I can't stand my best friend.

He can be the definition of annoying sometimes, always bugging me by calling when I have my girl buddies over. And he _knows_ they're there. He just calls to annoy the living crap out of me.

He has these weird fetishes too. Like, how he loves to drag me to the comic shop…even though there are no knew comics that he likes. He just loves "the smell of cartooning".

And he insists on having me over to help him with archery practice. Just because I'm the sharpest shooter in the archery club, doesn't mean he has to have me over _every_ weekend to help him practice.

Plus, it's kind of unnerving to be so close to him. I have to position his arms, and that requires getting _really_ close. He uses the nicest soap, so he has this interesting scent on him…a mixture of sweat and Irish Spring soap.

Another plus, he's really, _really _warm.

I know this from watching movies with him. I'll have him over when my parents are out because staying home alone in my huge house just freaks me out too much. So he'll come over and we'll watch a movie (usually a stupid comedy). And usually I'll get tired and put my head on his shoulder, and then he'll put his arm around my shoulders. I'll fall asleep and wake up cuddled close to him.

And let me tell you, the boy radiates heat. I'm never cold when he stays over.

But back to why he annoys me sometimes….

He constantly complains about my "girl-habits" as he lovingly calls them. You know, like how it takes me an hour to get ready for school, and how I talk about the latest cute guy. The oddest expression comes over his face when I mention my latest crush. He should cut me some slack…after all, I _am_ a girl.

That's what I get for having a guy-best friend.

At first when we were kids, we didn't think about the opposite sex thing. As we got older though, (well, high school) I noticed that he suddenly wasn't that cute little boy that played in the sandbox with me.

He had transformed into one hot specimen of man, in that guy-next-door kind of way. And every girl at school noticed it. He had more dates than me in our junior year!

That was the year my mom died…and I realized how protective he was over me, and how safe it made me feel.

Mom had been sick for a really long time. She suffered a lot, and the fall of my junior year she finally passed away. I spoke at the funeral, and I remember him being there, crying just as hard as me.

When I finally fell apart, realizing that she was gone, there was only one person who could comfort me.

I found myself on his front porch in the rain, crying my eyes out. I couldn't even speak when he opened the door, his eyes wide with shock at the fact that I was on his porch late at night. I could only throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder.

Somehow, he got me inside and dried me off. I cried and cried, and he held me the whole time. I must've cried for hours, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

I couldn't believe that he just held me that whole time, whispering against my hair that it would be okay. Most guys would've been like, "Suck it up," or "She was going to die anyway, you should've been ready."

Well, he knows what it's like to lose someone. He lost his parents when he was young. He doesn't remember them, but he still misses them.

When I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, I felt so safe. I never wanted to move.

Of course when he woke up as well and realized that I was fine now, he started teasing me gently about the waterworks.

I can't stand my best friend sometimes.

But, I can't live without him.

((R&R por favor (or please). The Link POV one will be this same story from…well, Link's POV. And hopefully the AU fic (entitled Some Things Never Change) should be up soon…I hope. Thanks as always! Later!))


End file.
